Perfect
by Goth.Snape
Summary: “YES, I think you have no damn clue, Hermione Granger, the perfect student, the perfect prefect, the perfect friend, yes now I see that you know exactly how I feel”.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione rolled herself to her right side, thinking she would get some sleep but no such luck.

She sat up in bed and looked around, Ginny was snoring somewhere to her left and Hermione had a strong feeling that was the reason she could not get to sleep.  
Sighing she got up from the bed, shrugged on her nightgown on top of her red nightie and opening the door quietly left the room.

They all were in Grimmauld place right now, which was Harry, Hermione, the whole Weasley clan and a few Order members, but the most surprising house guest was Malfoy.

He had come to the Headquarters a few weeks after the whole chapter at Hogwarts. Hermione herself had opened the door when he had knocked and was shocked to see him and she did the only thing natural to do after seeing one's enemy on their doorstep, she screamed.

After a few seconds the Order members who were present at that time took Malfoy inside a room to ask him a few things and 'children' were restricted to the second floor.

That night at dinner, it was announced that Malfoy would stay here and that's all every one had to know. At this Harry, Ron and the twins created uproar but they were shushed by Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had just looked at him then and the only scene she would not forget was how he had looked when she had opened the door.

He looked very thin and his hair had looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks which it probably wouldn't have, but his eyes were the most haunted looking, they had looked empty and closed.

"Damn", someone cursed and Hermione came back from her thoughts when she noticed Malfoy get his foot stuck in the trip stair that Hermione had skipped just a few moments ago.

He tried pulling his leg but that obviously made it stuck more and he gave up and looked around in the dark and his eyes settled on her and he squinted his eyes to see her since she was standing in the dark.

She took a step forward.

"Could you help me with this?" he asked after staring at her for a few moments, although the politeness was forced.

"Yeah, sure hold on", saying so she walked in up to him and helped him to pull himself out.

"So, what are you doing down here so late' asked Draco after climbing down and standing in front of Hermione.

"None of your business"

"Whoa, don't get your knickers in a twist, I am just asking" said Draco and followed Hermione into kitchen.

Hermione took down a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water refusing to answer him, she didn't know why but her eyes kept straying to his topless attire. Although he was as thin as a stick when he had first come here, had stuffed him up pretty good and he had filled out and now almost looked like he did in school.

Draco was enjoying bantering with the Mud…….. Granger girl. After the shit week he had had, he wanted some sort of an escape and what better way then getting on the nerves of her.

"Red, how typical Gryffindor" he drawled while looking at her up and down.

She thought that she didn't need this and self consciously pulled her robe tighter against her.

"Green pants…… how typically Slytherin" remarked Hermione with a raised brow.

"Wow, the girl talks something other that the 'None of your business' words" chuckled Draco while getting himself a glass of water too.

"You know what Malfoy, I think it would be best if you go hide away in your room like a ferret like you have been doing since now" said Hermione and looked at him to gauge his reaction.

He looked angry now, but Hermione didn't care much now.

"I mean look at yourself, You failed at the first task you get as a bloody Death Eater and need Uncle Snivellus behind you and you came here like a coward running aw….." she was not able to complete her sentence as Malfoy had pushed her against the wall holding her hands above her head with one his hand.

He looked damn angry and pissed now and for once Hermione was actually a bit scared, after all this was actually the person who was responsible for Dumbledore's death.

"Shut up, just shut up you little…….., you have no idea what it feels like, you have no bloody clue how it feels to have your stupid life planned before you were born, my parents………."

"Oh just quit it Malfoy, don't try blaming this on your parents or anyone else for that matter, that just makes you more of a coward, you bloody make your own choices" hissed Hermione back interrupting him from his previous speech.

Draco just stared at her, his anger rising and suddenly released her.

"Just get out, you have no damn clue how I feel" he said, turning away from her.

"I have no damn clue, you think I have no damn clue?" asked Hermione back, her own anger rising when her past memories came to her.

"YES, I think you have no damn clue, Hermione Granger, the perfect student, the perfect prefect, the perfect friend, yes now I see that you know exactly how I feel" drawled Draco sarcastically while circling her.

"Did you ever think that why do I act so bloody perfect, you are just so bloody engrossed in your own damn world that you know nothing, and when your perfect world gets hard, you come running to us perfect people like a GODDAMN coward?" Hermione took a deep breath, wanting to continue but she again found herself in the same position from before, but now Draco was dangerously too close.

"Don't call me a coward" he hissed dangerously in her ear.

"How can I not call you a coward when that's all……" she was shut off because of Draco lips crashing on hers hard.

He pushed her more against the wall and kissed her with a rough passion that left Hermione as a non thinkable creature so she did the only thing natural at that point.

She kissed him back.

When Draco felt her kissing him back, he released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while Hermione's hands strayed to his hair.

After a few moments, Hermione's hands left his hair and started to slide down to his topless back, feeling everything she had seen before, Draco answered her hands with a moan pulling her head back and kissing and suckling her neck while Hermione started moaning.

He found her lips again with his and this time kissed her softly and pulled back burying his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her smell.

They both got their breathing back into control and Draco slowly moved and looked at her.

Her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile playing at her lips, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He again softly kissed her once again on her lips, her closed eyelids, turned and walked way without saying a word.

Hermione watched him walk away and slowly slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees.

After a few minutes she got up and walked back to her room.

The next day Malfoy was gone.

She got to know that he would be serving as a spy for the light side and not to be returning anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months.

Three months since the final battle.  
Three months since Ron and Harry died.  
Three months since her world fall apart.  
Three months since any news on _him_.

Hermione sighed and closed the balcony door listening to the sound of the rain. She placed the photo of Ron and Harry on the table, picked up her book and left the living room.

She found herself in a long corridor and opening the third door, she let herself in.

The one thing she saw first was a Slytherin tapestry hanging on the wall with the words Malfoy underneath it.

She moved forward and located the name she wanted in the tapestry. She traced it with her fingers and with such longing in her heart that tears welled up in her eyes.

This had been her ritual since she had inherited the Malfoy fortune after Draco Malfoy was declared missing and dead, but his body had never been found.

There was only one sentence in his will_ "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy leave all my property and money to Hermione Jane Granger"_. It had been a shock but she accepted it nonetheless. After moving in one of his summer villas, she had refurnished everything but could not find it in her heart to change Draco's room.

_Draco............._

She snapped out of her thoughts when one lonesome tear made its way out of her eye. Wiping away the tear she made her way to one of the armchairs, snuggling into it she started reading her book like everyday.

But today, somehow she could not do it. Her everyday ritual was interrupted today by her thoughts and a feeling she had long learned to stamp on,_ hope._

She had been feeling this way since morning, from when she saw the headlines,** Pardoned Death Eater Draco Malfoy Spotted**, but she know she had to stomp on that hope of hers, it only served to bring her more tears in the end.

Giving up she placed the book on the table and getting up left the room, intent on getting some sleep tonight at least.

She failed to see the dark shape hiding in the shadows.

Hermione shrugged out of her clothes, and put on the old red nightie. She didn't know why did she still keep it since it barely reached mid thigh but who was she kidding, she knew exactly why she kept it.

She had kissed Draco Malfoy in this nightie. It had been one of her most intense nights that one kiss had changed her life and he had left her after that.

But her obsession for him had started when she had found his diary. She had sat, read and memorized all his thoughts and before she knew it she had fallen in love.

Fallen in love with a man that no one thought would come back, she had tried her hardest to change that fact but all her hard work did nothing to change it.

She dimmed the lights and just as she was about to get in the bed, the door opened.

Whirling around, with her wand in front she strained her eyes to see the figure.

"Who are you" she asked in a surprised yet firm voice.

The figure stepped forward and Hermione recoiled in shock and blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed and picking Hermione up, he softly laid her on the bed.

_'I should have expected this'_ he thought while sitting on the bed.

He couldn't bring himself to awaken her. He didn't know what to tell her.

It's been 5 years since that night in Grimmauld place, three months since he ran away, he may have a good reason but it wasn't good enough to her.

Hermione shifted and started to recover. The first thing she saw was the ceiling above her bed._ 'It was just a dream'_, she thought but instead of the relief she found herself disappointed.

She turned her head towards her right and froze when she saw what was there.

It was Draco, he looked older now at 22 years, he had slight stubble and his hair was longer, and he was looking at her intently.

"No..........this isn't real........you are gone" she mumbled while staring at him.

Draco moved forward and when he saw Hermione flinch, he sighed.

"I am real Hermione, look at me I am here" he explained slowly and cautiously.

Hermione's eyes were wide but she swallowed and sat up, her mind was in turmoil, she didn't want to believe that this was real but a voice in her head said that it was, her Draco had come back.

_'My Draco.........'_

That one thought broke her; she lunged forward at him trying to get close to him, touch him, and feel him, anything.

His arms wrapped around her tight as he pulled her against him and comforted the sobbing woman in his arms.

_'My woman'_, he thought possessively as he comforted her with soft words spoken to her ear.

_'Oh Merlin, I can touch him, I can feel him, I can smell him, Oh God, he's real but no I want more'_, she pulled back after that thought and looked up at him through her teary eyes.

He cupped her face with his hands, staring into her eyes with such sadness; love and emotion that Hermione just wanted to hide him for all the dangers of the world.

"Hermione, I have always wanted to say something to you, I know you may not forgive me for not being there for you, but I love you, I always have and today I am going to be selfish and ask you to stay with me as mine", as soon as he finished saying this, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Hey, how can I be angry at you, I love you", Hermione said in a soft voice gazing up at him with a blush.

Draco just smiled and asked "Can I kiss you now".

Hermione got a big grin on her face as she nodded her stomach flipping.

Draco himself grinned and bent his head down, softly brushing his lips against hers, teasingly.

But Hermione had had enough of the wait; she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Draco moaned as Hermione took charge of the kiss pushing him down on the bed and kissing him with such abandon and hunger, that all thoughts of teasing flew out of his mind and he also began to take an active part in the kiss.

He rolled them over so he was on top and pulled away from her. He grinned to himself when he heard her moan of frustration which soon turned into a moan when he placed light kisses on her neck.

He sucked with abandon on her collarbone, intent on marking her, and then he noticed what she was wearing.

"You still wear this?" he asked her in his deep breathless voice placing his hands on her hips.

Hermione blushed and stammered "Hmm... Yes" and pulled him back for a long deep kiss to save her from further embarrassment.  
Hermione pulled back after a long time of kissing and snuggled in next to him while Draco tightened his hold on her pulling her more close.

Draco smiled to himself when he heard Hermione's deep breathing, she had fallen asleep.

He turned his head to gaze at the window.

_**It was the darkest time of the night.........**_

But it came right before Dawn.


End file.
